In the related art, there is a known operation input device with which an operator inputs an operation command for manipulating an operation object having six degrees of freedom. With the operation input device, the operation command for manipulating the orientation of the operation object is input on the basis of the position and orientation of a gripping portion gripped with fingers, and the operation command for manipulating the position of the operation object is input on the basis of the position and orientation of an armrest portion operated by a portion of the arm near the wrist (for example, see PTL 1).
In addition, there is a known operation input device that allows manipulation of a remote manipulator with more degrees of freedom by providing, on an arm table, a switch that is operable in two degrees of freedom (for example, see PTL 2).